


Beginner

by koi_choshi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Slut, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Sexual Assault, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: There’s another part of Jun’s mind, a part that was suppressed as it was inappropriate for the life that he led. He thought of insane fantasies, of mindless fucking with a stranger, no face, no name and no emotions involved. But where would he find people who would willingly do the same as him? And how was he going to do that without the risk of being caught and humiliated? And how will he explain this to someone whom he really likes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those things I wrote before but kept in my personal file. I do hope my decision to release it would bring some enjoyment. 
> 
> Tags will be updated as the story goes on just to keep it a little exciting? 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Jun did not even know why he decided to do this. To his family and friends, he’s a nice guy, a perfect guy, even. He graduated on top of his class so naturally, he got a good job. He came from a good family, no matter how ordinary they were. Heck, he even thought that he actually looked good. It seemed like he was living a perfect world.

 

But sometimes, he wondered why he was alone. He has never had a relationship with anyone. There were people that he liked but they usually did not feel the same for him or worse, they were only hitting up on him for casual sex. That was something that was unacceptable.

 

In a part of Jun’s mind, having sex is like the peak of love. There should be sparks, soft touches, exchanges of loving promises, as two people make love. Even in a world full of sexual songs and movies about one-night stands, he was still hoping that his first time would be that romantic. Well, he has been teased by his friends for being so prude and for being so innocent.

 

If only they knew.

 

There’s another part of Jun’s mind, a part that was suppressed as it was inappropriate for the life that he led. He thought of insane fantasies, of mindless fucking with a stranger, no face, no name and no emotions involved. He thought of doing something taboo, of playing out illegal and socially unacceptable erotica. It was something very impossible because where would he find people who would willingly do the same as him? And how was he going to do that without the risk of being caught and humiliated?

 

“You seem to be in deep thought, Matsumoto-kun,” a voice woke him up from his thoughts.

 

Jun looked up and saw the barista, Ohno, looking at him with a very subtle evidence of interest in his eyes. It was very subtle, yet Jun felt like the man was reading his thoughts. He instinctively blushed.

 

“N-Nothing,” he replied. “I was just tired of work.”

 

“I think you should go take a rest some time,” the man suggested. He wordlessly pushed a glass of drink towards Jun. “Tea to sober you up,” he said.

 

“Thank you,” Jun replied. He gratefully drank the calming tea. He looked at Ohno’s back as he wiped some bottles. Ohno had been a good friend ever since they were studying. He was actually years ahead from Jun. He liked being with this friend as even in silence, he felt that Ohno had a way of being _there_ , and giving a calming feeling towards him.

 

“I know that ever since we were studying, you’ve been thinking of something that you never wanted to tell anyone,” Ohno told him as they walked together back to the train station. They rode the same train but get off on different stations.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Loosen up, Matsumoto-kun,” Ohno said, patting his back. “You’ll be insane if you keep on walking like that.” He gave a small smile as they stood on the escalator. “You know, it doesn’t hurt if you try to do new things.”

 

Jun lay on his bed that night, looking at the ceiling. He was getting older and people around him kept calling him prude and inexperienced. It just irritated him. He then remembered Ohno’s words before they separated that evening.

 

He picked up his phone and browed through a certain website. He did not really ask for it but he heard one of his friends meeting new people discreetly through the said website.

 

 _“It’s a little shady sometimes so you have to be careful of who you talk to,”_ he recalled him say. _“But I met a lot of girls in here, discreetly freaky girls.”_

 

It seemed like a perfect arrangement. It looked like an ads site on the outside, but there was an adult section. Jun did not even need to create a comprehensive profile: just a username to go by. He was not really interested of posting an ad so he decided to go through the existing ones just to have a rough idea on what kind of people used the site.

 

Interestingly, one ad caught his interest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun meets someone who, like him, is a beginner.

Jun did not know what sort of craziness reached his brain. He was sitting on a bench in front of a posh clothing store, waiting for this person to meet him up. Jun tried to act normal; if he sees that this “Sho” who wanted to meet him looked different from that nice photo sent to him, he could just run away.

 

**_Sho:_ ** _I’m standing here in front of the store, wearing blue._

 

Jun cautiously looked up and saw the same man from the photo in their chat. According to their conversation, Sho was somehow like Jun: a working professional, inexperienced, and wanting to explore but with limits. Jun had thought that it would be easier to hang out with someone inexperienced because that would mean both of them will be careful. However, it was the dark recesses of the internet, and anyone could lie.

 

Sho looked a little awkward, however, in his blue button up shirt and jeans.

 

**_Jun:_ ** _I’m sitting here on the bench. If you’re already here, sit beside me._

 

Sho looked at him and gave a small smile before he walked towards the bench to sit beside Jun. “So, nice to meet you,” he said without facing his companion. Their condition was to be as discreet as possible. They did not know what extent of rapport would look suspicious but whatever.

 

“I brought my car today so I think it will be easier,” Sho said, making Jun freeze a little.

 

Of course, Jun’s thoughts went to serial killers or kidnappers, and all of those nasty stuff. But Sho gave a pat on Jun’s thigh. “Please don’t be scared. I’m actually as scared as you are but I don’t think you’re up for trouble.” He looked at Jun. “If one of us goes missing, they can go back to the security cameras of the department store and the parking lot.”

 

“Well,” Jun answered. At least this guy was thinking of the same thing.

 

The two went back inside the department store and to the parking lot, where they hopped inside Sho’s black car. “We’re both lost on what we’re supposed to do, huh?” Sho started with a chuckle to break the first few minutes of silence.

 

“You’re right,” Jun replied.

 

Sho turned the engine on and they drove out of the mall. Jun was on alert, his back not touching the seat and his fingers tapping on the leather-covered chair. “To be very honest, I don’t know where… where we should go,” Sho admitted. They stopped by the traffic light and looked at each other while the brakes were on. “Any plan in mind?”

 

“I actually haven’t planned that we’ll get this far,” Jun answered. He took out his phone. “Maybe the nearest love hotel will be fine? Somewhere very discreet?”

 

“I’ll drive around while you search,” Sho answered, chuckling a little. “I wonder if it’s a perfect fit. I don’t want anyone knowing what I’m up to.”

 

“Me too,” Jun sighed in relief. He loosened up and finally leaned on his seat. He started searching for nearby hotels in the area (in Incognito Mode, just in case). After a few minutes of searching, reading reviews to ensure that the area is decent, he managed to find one some 15 minutes away.

 

“I think I got one,” Jun said with a small smile. Sho nodded in acknowledgment and after Jun showed the way through the GPS, they drove towards it.

 

As Jun saw the hotel, he felt a little nervous. It was his first time doing it, and he decided to do it with a total stranger, who also says that they were in the same situation. It seemed surreal, especially as he watched Sho park the car in the garage and watch the garage door slowly close, enveloping them in darkness before the lights came on.

 

Sho also seemed as breathless and nervous. “Shall we – shall we go?”

 

“Yeah,” Jun replied. The two of them got out and went upstairs where the room was. Jun thought they were lucky as they were not given a “special room”, just a normal looking room with a bed, some dim lights, and a bath tub that can be seen through transparent glass.

 

Sho sat down on the edge of the bed. “I… well… I did some research because I totally didn’t know what to do.” He fumbled through his phone.

 

“What kind of research?” Jun asked, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms while he leaned on the transparent glass. He found Sho’s stiffness cute.

 

Sho definitely blushed. “Well, I watched stuff,” he said in the smallest voice he could manage. “It doesn’t help that you actually look good.” He mumbled something, “yeah, good.”

 

Jun thought he and Sho were the same inexperienced nerds but based on what Sho was acting like at that point, Jun felt a little more confident. Like Sho, the only type of “research” he was able to do was watching porn. And with watching that, Jun was very much aware that he wanted to be the one in control. If he would follow the seniority system in this field, an inexperienced guy like him would probably be the bottom. But if he moves fast, Jun would dominate this session.

 

He sat beside Sho and then closed the gap between the two of them by catching his lips in a soft kiss. “What?” the other man asked. Jun just smirked and kissed him again, pulling Sho’s collar so that they were clashed together. Jun was thankful and he thought that he had found a good match, since Sho was decent, and clean. His breath smelled like mint toothpaste, and his lips were thick.

 

If someone was watching the both of them, they would be laughed at. Neither knew how to kiss properly. Sho was just swirling his tongue awkwardly all around while Jun accidentally hit his teeth against Sho’s. They both fell on the bed as they tried to unbutton each other’s clothes. Jun felt hard abs from his partner.

 

“Aren’t we quite lucky?” he murmured against Sho’s cheek.

 

Sho just laughed. “I think I was lucky too,” he remarked. The hot kissing session ended and once again, the two were quite lost on what to do next. “I think one of us has to go down.”

 

“Down?” Jun repeated while he lazily grazed his fingertips on Sho’s abdomen.

 

“You know, what they call blowjob?” Sho asked.

 

“Oh,” Jun answered. He looked down and noticed that Sho was still wearing his pants but there was an obvious tent on it. And yeah, blowjob is something that he was curious about. He’d seen people (well, in porn) who made men crazy just by blowjobs. He wondered if he could do the same. Maybe not at this point but practice makes perfect, right?

 

Jun straddled Sho. “Do you want me to try it on you?” he asked, teasingly rubbing against Sho’s hard cock.

 

Sho gasped a little but he nodded in response. Jun got off and started to unzip Sho’s pants and pulled them down, revealing that big bulge beneath the underwear. Jun gulped. Could he really do this?

 

“You’re not required if you’re uncomfortable with it, you know?” Sho commented, sensing Jun’s reactions.

 

Jun, wanting to keep his pride, shook his head. “I want to do this,” he said, showing Sho his most determined face. He gently lowered Sho’s underwear and gasped at the length. He took a deep breath and wrapped Sho’s cock in his fingers. Jun licked the tip and he heard Sho moan.

 

Jun had a smirk of satisfaction once he had Sho’s length in his mouth. He wanted to try what the internet called ‘deep throating’ but he choked a bit when the sensations made Sho buck his hips up. Jun felt a little bit of pride in the other man’s reactions, and Jun was actually enjoying the hot and heavy feeling in his mouth. He could taste Sho and it wasn’t really that unpleasant.

 

“I… I can’t take it…” Sho gasped. “You should move away…” he added breathlessly.

 

Jun took this as a cue. Well, he said that Sho’s taste was not unpleasant but he wasn’t ready to receive someone’s cum in his mouth. He moved away but started pumping Sho’s cock, watching in amusement while the man on the bed squirmed and moaned. With a loud groan that made Jun shiver, Sho had his release, spilling his cum all over Jun’s hand.

 

“Sorry about that,” Sho said in between deep breaths. His face and hair were drenched in sweat. He took some tissues at the side of the bed and handed it to Jun.

 

“No need,” Jun replied. “I kinda liked it.”

 

“Oh.” Sho blushed. “H-how about you?”

 

“Hmm,” Jun just realized that he was still hard and there’s a trace of wetness in his underwear. “What do you want to do about it?”

 

Sho sat up slowly and he looked a little uncomfortable, like he wanted to say something but did not have the courage to do so. “Can I trust you to do this thing?”

 

“What thing?”

 

“You know…” Sho rubbed his nape as he tried to say it out loud. “Can you fuck me?”

 

Jun felt like it was his lucky day. He got a nice guy, a nice, decent, actually good-looking guy, and he was willing to be fucked, just as what Jun wanted. He did not even have to demand this from Sho. The man wanted to be fucked.

 

“But like what we have talked about, I’m as inexperienced as you. So if I do this, maybe your first time will be shitty,” Jun warned.

 

“Well, that’s better than getting too much from an experienced someone,” Sho replied with a shrug. “And you know we have to use protection, right? And that you have to prepare me at least.”

 

Jun narrowed his eyes. “Did you bring a checklist of some sort?”

 

“I had it in a locked document in my phone. Do you want to see it?”

 

“No need. Just tell me what you think we should do about it,” Jun answered with a chuckle. What a systematic guy.

 

Sho blushed once again. He helped Jun remove his remaining clothing and he sat between Sho’s legs. The atmosphere was tense once again, similar to their drive towards the hotel. Sho was very much ready; from his arm’s reach, he took out the contents of a small black pouch, some packets of condoms and a small bottle of lube.

 

Jun applied some lube in his finger and started to insert it in Sho. The man tensed up so Jun gently stroked his thigh with his other hand. “Please relax,” he whispered. Sho just nodded as a response. Jun’s hand started to pump Sho’s cock while he put his finger and in out of Sho. When the look of pain got replaced with a soft sigh and a smile, Jun decided to insert another finger.

 

“Sorry,” Jun said when Sho squealed a bit.

 

“At least tell me when you’re suddenly doing something else!” Sho replied in a high-pitched voice.

 

“Do you like it, though?” Jun asked as he quickened the pace of his fingers. “I think… I think I’ve read somewhere that there’s a good spot,” he added.

 

Sho tried to laugh. “Yeah, me too. Will you try looking for it?”

 

Jun, with his usual determined and prideful attitude, took on to the challenge. He crooked his finger, as per his research, and tried to gauge his partner’s reactions. After a few moments of trial-and-error, he saw Sho gasped.

 

“Found it.”

 

Sho started to shiver and moan loudly, his now untouched cock hard once again. Jun’s own cock was very hard at the moment and he was already tempted to have his own release.

 

Before Sho came, Jun removed his fingers. “I think it’s my turn?”

 

Sho just nodded and raised his head, resting on his elbows to watch Jun rip off a condom wrapper and put it on himself. He positioned his hard cock against Sho’s hole and slowly entered. He watched Sho’s face; he looked a little bit uncomfortable so Jun decided to go on slowly, even though the heat he was feeling was tempting.

 

Sho heaved a sigh when Jun finally bottomed out. Jun rocked a little just to ease himself. “Okay, I think I can manage.”

 

“Tell me later if I sucked,” Jun said, earning another chuckle from Sho. He placed his palms on the bed and started to move against his partner, groaning at the hot and tight sensation around his cock. He slowly quickened the pace through his own instinct, checking up on Sho if he looked okay.

 

At some point, Jun didn’t need to do that. Sho was gasping and moaning underneath him and was even moving his hips forward, hungry for more friction.

 

Jun leaned forward and kissed those tempting plump lips, already red due to unconscious biting. They didn’t care at this point if the kiss looked awkward; they were just lapping at each other, their tongues in each other’s mouths, while Jun fucked Sho without a comprehensible rhythm. Just instinct.

 

“Wait, I want to try something,” Sho said breathlessly. He sat up, ending on Jun’s lap. This time, he started to move up and down, making Jun roll his eyes back on the sensation. He had to hold on to Sho’s waist to keep him from falling. Jun let his hands roam on Sho’s slender and sweaty back. Sho leaned his head on the crook of Jun’s shoulder, licking and biting the skin while he moved himself up and down. Sho’s dirty sounds were too near Jun’s ear and he felt that he was near to his edge due to sensory overload.

 

Jun pushed Sho down on the bed again and hooked one of his legs on Jun’s shoulder, giving him deeper access. He lost care anymore if Sho was okay or not as he just fucked him deep, enjoying Sho’s higher-pitched sounds. He must have hit a good spot because a few moments after that, Sho came for the second time. His hole tightened around Jun’s cock, making him moan at the sensation. He came shortly after few more thrusts.

 

After cleaning up the mess, the two just lie side by side on the bed, sharing that flimsy excuse of a blanket. Jun looked at their reflection on the overhead mirror. “We really did it, huh?” he muttered.

 

Jun gasped when he heard his partner speak. “I don’t know if you lied. You’re good,” Sho replied, his eyes closed. “I mean, you gave a warning but so far, it’s my best sex ever.”

 

Jun laughed. “You have no point of comparison.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Sho replied. “Did I tell you that you look handsome? I thought you were lying when you said this is your first time. Were you lying?”

 

“No, I’m not. Long story. But maybe we can hold that one on our next meeting. _If_ we have a next meeting.”

 

Sho shrugged. “No problem with me.”

 

Jun was almost falling asleep while Sho stroked his hair when a buzzer rang, indicating that their time was up. Sho took Jun back to a station before driving off. They exchanged their personal numbers so that there may be a possibility for them to meet again.

 

Jun was carefully walking down the subway station, his legs a little wobbly as he tried to process what had happened that night. He was successful in orchestrating his first sex experience with a fairly decent guy who had a checklist on how to do safe sex. That wasn’t bad.

 

“Jun-kun?”

 

Jun was pulled away from his thoughts when he saw Ohno waiting beside him by the platform. He was wearing a pair of jeans with splattered pain and a loose white shirt. A large backpack was over his shoulder.

 

“Ahh… Ohno-kun,” he greeted shyly. The man stared at him intensely and Jun was wondering if sex leaves a certain kind of weird mark. Was his adventure that obvious?

 

“You look so nice today,” Ohno commented. “Hmmm… I don’t know how to describe it well but there’s a certain aura.”

 

“Shut up,” Jun snapped back, but he felt really embarrassed.

 

“Let’s go home together?”

 

“Uh, okay,” Jun replied. He gasped softly when Ohno grabbed his free hand. It was calloused and scarred, due to his eccentric art hobbies. For a moment, Jun’s mind went into another territory, wondering about how those calloused hands would feel touching his bare skin.

 

“Are you sick?” Ohno asked.

 

Jun took a deep breath. “No, not really.”

 

Ohno flashed a small smile and dragged him inside the train. “I better take you home myself. You looked like you’re in dreamland.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun meets another person, but not what he expected.

Jun liked hanging out with Sho. But because they were gradually becoming legitimate friends, Jun didn’t feel like sleeping with him a lot. There were no words between them but Sho seemed to be fine by it. Sometimes, when they were both horny, they still play around, but most of the time, Sho just hangs out in Jun’s apartment to test some recipes. Jun, on the other hand, never accepted Sho’s apartment invitations, due to the fact that when he had accepted one, he ended up being wet, not because of any sexy time, but because of the sprinklers going off in the kitchen.

 

“Are you still hanging out in that site?” Sho asked as he made his way to the bathroom, not caring that he was butt-naked.

 

Jun rolled on his stomach and leaned his chin on his elbows and hummed in reply.

 

“You are insatiable!” Sho chuckled. “I mean, I’m fine with our arrangement and I know I don’t have the right to stop your or anything, but wow.”

 

“No judging,” Jun replied with a lazy glare that made Sho laugh aloud. Jun liked that laughter. “I was able to chat to this person,” he said. “A massage session.”

 

“Wow. Kinky,” Sho replied from the shower. “Tell me about it when we meet again.”

 

“Yeah. Whatever.”

 

***

 

**Jun:** Hello

**Nino:** Hey

**Jun:** So how are we going to do this?

**Nino:** If you’re up for it, meet me in a coffee shop tomorrow. Hang on, I’ll send you the address.

**Jun:** Okay.

 

Unlike Sho’s chatty nature, this Nino was a bit quiet. He answers stuff in single words as much as possible. Jun wondered about the reason why but it seemed like this Nino was as cold as ice. Jun wondered if he picked the right person for his next adventure.

 

When Jun had responded to the “massage” ad (which most certainly end into something else), the person who replied seemed to be very cheerful, like he was excited that someone responded to the ad. Jun could sense the bubbling excitement through the e-mail exchanges that he felt comfortable. He easily gave his personal number for faster transactions.

 

But when Nino started talking to him on the phone, it seemed like he was a different person. “Maybe he has some kind of split personality,” Sho wondered when Jun told him about it.

 

Jun waited inside the coffee shop, deciding to order juice rather than coffee, since coffee would shoot his heart rate up. He anxiously looked at his phone and then looked at his reflection on the nearby mirror, wondering if he looked alright. His phone beeped and he looked at the screen.

 

**Nino:** I’m the person wearing a mustard shirt. I’m with my boyfriend, the tall guy in sunglasses and beige cardigan.

 

Jun’s eyes widened. What? Why were there two people? He still hadn’t replied about his clothes so he subtly looked around and saw the two persons fitting the description. The taller guy, a fashionable-looking guy in Jun’s opinion, was poking the cheek of the pale, grumpy-looking guy in a mustard shirt. That must be Nino. Nino was looking at his phone intently.

 

Will this be a threesome? Jun felt cold sweat. He didn’t sign up for that. But at the same time, his ego was getting in the way. Threesomes aren’t really that bad, are they? He shakily unlocked his phone and started typing.

 

Jun: I’ll go towards you. I’m wearing gray.

 

Jun stood up from his seat and then dragged his feet towards the couple. The taller one seemed to look at him (Jun didn’t know because he was wearing sunglasses). He nudged Nino to look at Jun’s direction, making Jun a little embarrassed. Nino smirked at him and winked.

 

Jun sat in front of the two. “You didn’t expect to get a combo, did you?” Nino asked in a low voice. Jun heard the taller man’s breathy giggle. “This is Masaki, my boyfriend.”

 

“Jun-chan, nice to meet you,” Masaki said, offering his hand. “Do you want to order anything? Playing is tiring, you know.”

 

“I’m… I’m okay,” Jun answered.

 

“Well then, I have an early duty tomorrow so, let’s go?” Masaki offered, standing up. Nino followed him, but not before grabbing Jun’s wrist and dragging him out of the door. They stopped by the parking lot, in front of a silver Mercedes Benz. Masaki opened the rear door for Jun while the couple got on the front.

 

“Where are we going?” Jun asked in a small, somehow anxious voice.

 

“Our home is nearby,” Masaki replied. “You don’t mind, do you?”

 

“I…”

 

“Relax,” Nino chuckled. “So, a little background to make yourself comfortable. We’re both doctors…”

 

“…so we know a lot about anatomy, right, Kazu?”

 

“Shut up,” Nino snapped at his boyfriend. “Anyway, we’re both doctors so we can’t go around parading that we get pets for our enjoyment. So, if you value your privacy and confidentiality, our home will be the perfect place.”

 

“Start with the informed consent, Kazu-chan,” Masaki said excitedly.

 

“Yeah,” Nino rolled his eyes. “So, if you’re coming with us, we need your ‘consent’. In hospitals, before we perform major operations, we get the patient’s consent. Just like that, got it?”

 

“Uh, okay?”

 

“If you spend time with us, we’ll give you a really good time, and a really good fuck that you won’t forget,” Masaki explained.

 

“However, the risk is that you’ll have some hickeys and bruises, and if Masaki’s fucks you too hard, you may not be able to get up the next day,” Nino added. “And it’s all for free.”

 

“Yeah. So do you consent?” Masaki asked, looking at Jun through the rear view mirror. “If you don’t, I’ll give you the massage but I’ll stop after I make you come, and nothing else. But if you say yes to us…”

 

“It will be awesome,” Nino said, winking at Jun.

 

Jun bit his lip. The thought of having a threesome was too arousing already. But then he remembered the risks, as per Nino. The couple was silent, probably letting him think.

 

Masaki’s car entered the compound of a luxury apartment and all of them hopped off. Nino held Jun’s wrist tight as they made their way to the house, which was apparently, a whole floor of the apartment.

 

“So,” Masaki asked while he gently massaged Jun’s shoulders. His mouth was just beside Jun’s ear when he asked, “Are you going for it?”

 

Jun closed his eyes as he took in the velvety tone of Masaki’s voice. He looked in front of him and saw Nino smirking.

 

“Yes, I consent.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter: someone is going to get tied up and blindfolded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned, someone will be tied up, blindfolded, and humiliated a little.

Their first session was awkward. Nino admitted he had back pains so instead of joining in, he settled on the couch, watching Jun being fucked by Masaki while he touched himself.

 

The couple was interesting, and Nino said Masaki was a nice person but he could really get aggressive. The couple had taken in other people before and Nino proudly said that none of those people left without being satisfied. He also ensured Jun that they practice safety, and Masaki only does unprotected sex with Nino.

 

Jun was given an assignment by Masaki before they met the next week. He wanted the man to gather his thoughts and think of a fantasy that he wanted to happen. Masaki offered that he and Nino would make it happen. He showed a collection, hidden behind handsome business suits, that made Jun gulp in fear and also in excitement.

 

Jun didn’t want to get into freaky sex territory that soon but he settled on something that he had wondered about for some time.

 

“Come in,” Nino said, opening the door. Jun shuffled shyly, even though it was not his first time to enter, placing his bag at the usual corner before he sat on the couch. He watched as Masaki changed the channels without any interest on the shows. Jun could still recall the last time and it made him a little shaky.

 

“So, what does our friend want to try this time?” Masaki said for the first time, ruffling Nino’s hair. The man moved his neck a little in response, making Jun stare. He suddenly felt an intense desire to be patted by Masaki like that.

 

Nino whispered something to Masaki, who just nodded. “What’s your favorite color?” Nino asked nonchalantly, catching Jun off-guard.

 

“Uh, well, red?”

 

“Change it. Your favorite color tonight is purple,” he said with a smirk before he jumped out of bed to go to a room adjacent the bed. Noises of opening drawers and scrunching of plastic could be heard from there.

 

“Maybe you want to take a shower?” Masaki asked tilting his chin towards the familiar door. Jun nodded and made his way to the bathroom. He had taken a bath and scrubbed himself even though it was unnecessary before he met with Nino at the café but he still felt like he should be very clean, as courtesy.

 

Jun sighed as he took a quick shower, not bothering to lock the door anymore. In all honesty, he actually wanted one of the two to do the same as the last time, to suddenly surprise him as he took a bath. Well, he was not really disappointed or anything when nothing happened.

 

He got out of the bathroom, the towel wrapped around his hips, and saw Masaki busily arranging the bed. Thick purple ropes were already tied on the posts. Cuffs with fluffy linings were on the bed. There were other ropes but the words died on Jun’s throat to even dare ask about them.

 

“You said you wanted to be tied,” Masaki said in a gentle voice that sent shivers down Jun’s back. “Is that what my pet wants?” he asked as he stroked Jun’s cheek. Jun could only lean on it with his eyes closed, savoring the nice feeling, noting every ridge on his master’s fingers.

 

“He looks so eager, Masaki-sama,” Nino cooed as he sat beside Jun. The change of how Nino addressed Masaki meant that they would be starting.

 

“Let’s see what we have here,” Masaki said, tugging the towel off Jun’s body. He instinctively closed his legs to hide his embarrassing, half-hard cock, but Nino was quick enough to put his leg over Jun’s to stop them from closing.

 

Jun could only look mesmerizingly as Masaki removed his robe, revealing his nakedness. His cock twitched a little. Jun looked up and it was as if he was blinded by the yellow light coming from the chandelier. He blinked a few times in order to focus and look at his master’s face.

 

Masaki held his cock and stroked it a little. “You haven’t tasted this, have you?” he asked in a hiss. Jun shook his head, unable to speak. “Huh? What was that?”

 

“I… I haven’t, Aiba-sama,” Jun replied, his cheeks flushed. He was not used to speaking like this towards others, and was totally not used to speaking like this for sex, even though his fantasies of what to say or what to do fill his mind.

 

“Well then,” Masaki smirked at Nino, who chuckled. He grabbed Jun by the hair and pulled it closer. Jun knew what to do in the back of his mind but he hesitated. It was funny, that at that moment, he thought that if he put that cock in his mouth, he would be called an eager slut. Masaki pulled his hair so that Jun could look up at him. “Open that pretty mouth.”

 

Jun obliged and Nino affectionately stroked Jun’s back as Masaki guided his throbbing hardness inside Jun’s mouth.

 

Jun had been wondering how it would feel like to suck someone’s cock. He had even secretly browsed the internet to look for tips on what to do, on what not to do but he had never practiced it. Before, Jun thought that maybe he would not like it but for the sake of his partner, he would do it. However, he realized that he held some kind of power and control as he pleased Masaki with his mouth.

 

“He’s sucking it so well,” Masaki said in between groans that urged Jun further. He let Masaki thrust inside his mouth and he experimented on how deep it could go. Jun tried to use his tongue to see the effects on the man. Maybe it was because of their deal that the couple would go slowly on him. Masaki pulled out before he could lose control and thrust incessantly.

 

Jun felt like a total cock slut as he raised his chin, trying to suck Masaki again. He just replied with a laugh as he touched Jun’s cheek. Nino has started to explore Jun’s body, playing on the man’s hardened nipples and kissing his shoulder.

 

“Did you think about this cock?” Masaki asked.

 

Jun honestly nodded. “Yes, Masaki-sama.”

 

“Did you touch yourself while you thought of me fucking you?”

 

“Yes, Masaki-sama…” he gasped as Nino’s tongue started sucking on his nipple.

 

“That’s a good slut.”

 

Jun never thought being called a slut was such a turn-on for him. He just nodded obediently as he opened his mouth to let Masaki’s cock in again. He earned a hiss and a curse before Masaki thrust into him.

 

“Let’s take care of him, Masaki-sama,” he heard Nino whispering on his ear. He gave a lick on Jun’s earlobe. “We have more time.”

 

Masaki pulled away and held Jun’s hand, leading him to the bed. He started wearing the cuffs around Jun’s wrists and attached them to the ropes via chains.

 

Jun hissed as Masaki pulled on the cuff on his leg. “Is it too tight?”

 

“Yes,” Jun answered.

 

“Then that’s good,” Masaki smirked at him before kissing the cuff. “You’ll love it.”

 

Nino went beside Jun and smiled at him kindly. “Are you okay?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Jun answered. He was nervous but anticipating as he lay on the bed.

 

Nino lowered his lips on Jun’s and they exchanged a kiss. Jun did not receive a kiss in their last meeting. He clumsily and hungrily devoured Nino’s lips, trying to enter his mouth. Nino seemed to like his effort; he traced Jun’s drying lips with his tongue before he closed the gap between the two of them.

 

Jun momentarily wondered if Masaki was watching. But based on the groan he heard from the side, he probably was.

 

“Good,” Nino whispered, leaving a kiss on Jun’s cheek. He placed the purple blindfold over his eyes. “This will feel good, don’t worry.”

 

Jun felt a little uncomfortable when he could not see anything. He pulled on his cuffs but he was not able to move a lot. In the darkness, he thought if it was really something that he liked, being tied up. He requested it but now that he was lying there, he was seriously thinking if he would regret the experience.

 

Thoughts clouding his mind, the Jun suddenly released a loud gasp when he felt something graze his ass. He heard Nino giggling from somewhere. Jun realized that a cold, wet finger was making its way in his hole, moving in and out to prepare him.

 

He had tried putting his finger in there, just out of curiosity. But part of his reason why he ended up looking for some other people to fool around with was that he did not even know if the pleasure he derives from fucking himself was the same if another person would do it to him with no holds barred.

 

It was uncomfortable, totally uncomfortable, Jun realized. He felt Nino’s body sliding up his (and that made him know that the man was still fully clothed) to whisper to him, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Nggh, a little… weird,” he managed to say. Jun moaned more because of the contact of the rough fabric to his neglected member. Nino continued his ministrations, inserting another finger and scissoring it to help Jun relax.

 

“Have you ever fucked yourself, J?” Nino asked. Jun felt hot breath over his lips.

 

“Y-yeah,” he replied, blushing. He probably looked pathetic compared to the very much experienced Nino.

 

“But have you gone deeper?”

 

“Deeper?” Jun only replied. Now he was getting excited. Was there anything deeper than what Nino was currently doing? His cock twitched and he knew very well that Nino felt it.

 

“See, Masaki-sama, he wants it!” he heard Nino say in excitement as if he was a little kid. “J wants to be fucked deep.”

 

“Well, tease him a little so that he’ll know how good it feels,” Masaki replied. Jun heard groans and kissing sounds below him while Nino stroked his thigh.

 

Jun tried to hold his breath just so that he could hear the sound coming from the couple. It was addicting, and there was a strange feeling, a tinge of jealousy and desire. He wanted to be part of that. And the only way to do that is to impress Masaki.

 

“Ahhh!” he voiced out, arching his back, when he felt Nino’s finger touching something inside of him. It was an insanely pleasurable feeling. The slow rhythm picked up, and Jun started raising his hips, meeting Nino’s fingers.

 

“Fuck yourself against my Kazu’s cute fingers,” he heard Masaki beside him. He sounds like he was touching himself, putting in grunts in between of his words. “If you like that, you’ll love my cock.”

 

“But everyone loves your cock, Masaki-sama,” Nino answered. “I’ve never heard anyone say that they weren’t satisfied.” There was a hint of pride in his voice. “J likes it, don’t you, J?”

 

Jun felt hands tug on his hair a little painfully, but the good kind of painful. On usual days, he would snap at anyone who would touch his hair but the feeling was an inexplicable bliss. “Answer Kazu.”

 

“I… I like it, Masaki-sama,” Jun replied, letting the name roll on his tongue. He was actually embarrassed to address Masaki that way but maybe that was the point: to make him do the things that embarrass him without any hint of shame. And he admitted to himself that it was turning him on.

 

“Don’t worry,” Nino whispered to his ear in his neutral voice. “Are you alright?”

 

Jun nodded at him wordlessly. He was about to try to put his response into words when he felt something vibrating against his thigh going further and further in until it was at the tip of his already weeping cock. He started to struggle against the ropes; thankfully the material was soft or else there would be angry marks on his wrists after that night.

 

“Oh, look at your cock,” Masaki laughed. “So hard and ready. And why is that?”

 

Jun’s lips were dry. He had an answer at the top of his head but he was too embarrassed or maybe too proud to say it. He felt a body straddle him and heard Nino whisper to his ear. “Answer Masaki-sama or he’ll be mad,” he tipped.

 

“What are you, Jun-chan?” Masaki asked again in a dangerously low voice. The vibrations became more intense as it was pressed along his shaft. “You’re a horny little…?”

 

“I’m a slut,” Jun breathed out. He bit his lip. There, he said it. Lying on that bed, naked, tied up, helpless, all exposed to Nino and Masaki, he definitely felt more embarrassed than ever. He made an effort to close his legs but Nino’s legs latched on his thighs stopped him from doing so.

 

“I couldn’t hear you,” Masaki replied. The bed dipped with someone’s weight on it. “What are you?”

 

“I’m a horny little slut!” Jun replied in a louder voice. He was not sure if that came out more confident as he had imagined.

 

“Yes you are,” Masaki replied. “And you’re my slut.”

 

“Kiss me, J,” Nino said. He gave a soft kiss before tracing Jun’s dry lips with his tongue. Jun heard his own muffled moans as Nino kissed him while playing with his nipples. The vibrations disappeared, leaving him hanging on the edge. “Hold it,” he said. “Next time we can try the cock ring. But that’s another day.”

 

_“Next time.”_ That aroused Jun. There would be a next time for this.

 

“Spread your legs,” Nino ordered, stroking his thigh. He seemed to have settled beside Jun.

 

“I didn’t get to fuck you hard the last time,” Masaki said. “That means you have to give it all to me.”

 

Jun lifted his neck even though he could not see anything. “Masaki-sama…”

 

“I told you before. You will never forget my cock once you get it,” he said. Nino chuckled. Jun heard the faint sound of ripping wrapper and he knew what would come next. Without any warning, Jun felt Masaki entering him in one push. Yes, he was prepared earlier, but he still felt a little sting. Unlike before, he couldn’t hold on to anything.

 

Jun felt skin stroking against his, and the weight of Masaki on top of him as he kept on thrusting, making Jun move against the bed. “Watch it,” Nino said, placing his hand on top of Jun so that he would not hit the headboard. He then started kissing Jun to which he replied with gusto, trying to imitate what Nino had done before, letting their tongues swirl against each other.

 

“Can you feel Masaki-sama’s cock deep inside you?” he asked as he lazily caressed the man’s abdomen. He gave a few strokes on Jun’s member, making him arch his back for more.

 

Jun felt the rhythm change; Masaki entered him harder and faster, the friction building up the pleasure inside his loins. He heard the clinking of chains; Nino was releasing him from his the ropes and lifting his legs so that they would be wrapped around Masaki’s waist. Jun was almost folded as Masaki thrust harder. He could hear the slapping sound through their master’s grunts and his own moans. Nino was still pumping him, matching the rhythm perfectly with Masaki’s.

 

He did not need long. He made a noise, and Jun was so sure it was ugly, as he came on Nino’s hand. Hands went beside his head and the blindfold was pulled off. Jun couldn’t help but squeal at the sudden flash of light.

 

After a few blinks, the view in front of him came into focus. Masaki had withdrawn, and he was now fucking Nino in front of him. Masaki was holding on to Jun’s raised knees as he thrust hard, and Jun watched in fascination as Nino’s face contorted to that of pleasure. He glanced at the back and saw Masaki’s face: his mouth half-open, his brow sweaty, his brown eyes dark with all the lust.

 

“Harder, Masaki-sama. Harder!” Nino mewled. Whatever sensation he was feeling was enough to make him drop, falling on top of Jun’s body. He was still sensitive so he groaned as each thrust from their master also brought contact to his still sensitive cock. Nino was actually rubbing his cock against Jun’s and even though Jun wanted to help him, he was all tied up.

 

Jun felt something warm running down his abdomen and Nino’s eyes rolled up. He came. Nino smiled, not the smirk that Jun had seen before.

 

Masaki gave a last hard push that sent Nino’s face down on Jun’s chest before he came as well, his eyes closed as his head was pulled back. He rocked his hips a bit before he withdrew. “Very good,” he said, patting Nino’s hair before Nino met his lips for a long, sensual kiss.

 

Nino smirked at Jun. “Are you good, J?” he asked.

 

Masaki started to untie him from the cuffs. “Did we hurt you, Jun-chan?” he asked as he inspected the wrists. Jun shook his head as he really did not feel anything bad about the cuffs.

 

“How was it?” Nino asked as Jun sat up, a little dizzy at his sudden movement. Nino was sitting on Masaki’s lap, letting the other man play with his hair.

 

“Different.” Jun then smiled a little. “A good kind of different.”

 

“Told you, your cock is the best,” Nino told Masaki as he pinched his side.

 

“Jun-chan is one amazing unicorn,” Masaki said with his breathy chuckle.

 

“Unicorn?” Jun asked aloud, not knowing if he should feel offended or what.

 

“Finding a perfect third partner for a couple is as rare as a unicorn,” Nino explained. “That came from this pervert’s mouth, anyway.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Jun answered. Some rare unicorn, huh? It made his pride swell up a little.

 

“You can go take a shower. Have dinner here, okay?” Nino offered. Jun nodded as he stood up and went to the bathroom to clean up.

 

***

 

“What do you mean you forgot to thaw the fish?” Masaki asked as he rubbed his forehead.

 

“We can always eat out,” Nino retorted. “Or…” he inspected the refrigerator. “Leftovers? Is that okay, J?”

 

Jun was not really sure but of course out of politeness, he nodded. “That’s fine.”

 

“We had, uhh, some sort of fish stew this lunch,” Nino said as he took the whole pot from the fridge and dumped it on the stove to be heated.

 

“Do you want anything? We have water, beer, orange juice…” Masaki enumerated.

 

“Water will be fine,” Jun said. “I can get it.” He helped himself with the water as he was actually too dehydrated from their session earlier.

 

Jun watched the two as they acted like a normal couple. Nino would shout insults to Masaki, who would only reply with “I love you” and a laugh. You would not expect that Masaki would be dominant inside the bedroom.

 

He actually liked this arrangement. The bedroom in the couple’s posh apartment was the only place where their fantasies would be played out. Once they get out of it, they would be _just_ normal. They would not even talk about sex or even innuendos when they would hang out in the living room. It was the perfect arrangement for Jun.

 

“What do we have for dessert?” Masaki whined as he leaned on his chair after their leftover dinner. It was unexpectedly delicious in Jun’s opinion.

 

Nino grinned as he pointed at Jun. When Jun noticed that, he lowered his eyes to his lap and heard the laughter from the couple.

 

“Maybe next time,” Masaki said with a bad attempt of a wink.

 

***

 

Jun was dropped off by the nearest station. He certainly got fucked so he still walked in an awkward posture. He got off the train and walked home slowly, contemplating about his recent adventure. Masaki and Nino were really good people but Jun could not help but feel a little jealous since the two certainly loved each other. Sex felt good but he remembered Nino’s pure look of bliss. Jun wondered if there would be a difference between just sex and making love.

 

“Sometimes I wonder why you look like daydreaming when you go home at this time of the evening,” a voice interrupted. Jun looked beside him and saw Ohno grinning. “But you look good tonight. Do you want me to paint you some time?”

 

“Ohno-kun, that’s embarrassing,” Jun replied, walking ahead.

 

“I’m serious, you know,” Ohno said. “It’s like painting you with the moon behind you looks very fantastic.”

 

“Ohno-kun, you seem to be very talkative tonight,” Jun commented. Being friends with this man for a long time, having a crush on him at some point, Jun knew that Ohno was like this only when he’s too passionate for an art project, when he caught a big fish, or when he’s drunk. There was no fish, and he wasn’t drunk at that time.

 

“I was looking at you earlier,” Ohno confessed. “You do look wonderful and glowing under the moonlight. I mean, you are good-looking, and I don’t know why we’re friends because I’m not good-looking, but you do look exceptionally good tonight.” He took Jun’s wrist and rubbed it gently. Jun winced a little; the pulling on the cuffs probably left a bruise.

 

“Are you trying to persuade me?”

 

“Yeah,” Ohno said, letting go of the hand. “Let me know if you’re available this weekend. We need a whole day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this scene was the main reason this fic was written. I personally like this scene. I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to warn readers: this chapter contains a scene that will probably make some people uncomfortable. If you're not comfortable with sexual assault themes, please stop reading after the sentence "NOT YET".

“Good morning,” Jun greeted as he entered Ohno’s apartment. He wasn’t a morning person but since he agreed that he will model for Ohno, he fought all his way out of his apartment early in the morning. He found his friend in an empty room of the apartment, probably setting up the background.

 

“I’m not sure why I need to be here early because you said you want to paint me with the moon,” Jun said. “And I cooked breakfast.”

 

“Thanks,” Ohno said, not looking behind him as he pulled on purple drapes hanging from wooden ceiling support.

 

Jun looked at the drapes and felt a little shiver. It took him back in Nino and Masaki’s bedroom, being tied up in purple cuffs. He watched as Ohno delicately arranged the shearing of the cloth until he was satisfied.

 

Ohno turned around and smiled at Jun. “Hmm… no offense, but you don’t look as radiant as the other nights I’ve met you,” he said with a teasing grin.

 

“Hey!” Jun retorted. “That’s quite offensive.”

 

“Sorry about that,” Ohno chuckled. “So, what did you bring?”

 

“Just some fried rice. Leftovers from my house,” Jun replied. He cocked his head towards the wooden dinner table, where he had set up the meal.

 

Ohno went to the sink. “Coffee? I had to do overtime in the bar last night and got home at midnight.” He yawned. “Still sleepy.”

 

“Yes, please,” Jun answered.

 

The two of them settled on either sides of the table. Jun couldn’t help but watch Ohno’s fingers touch the cup and the utensils. He watched as the painter licked his lips after taking a bite. Jun _used to_ have a crush on Ohno but it seemed like this infatuation was slowly growing, but in a non-innocent way.

 

“So,” Ohno started, “I remember when I told you to loosen up. I couldn’t really trust my instincts but I think you aren’t as stiff as before.”

 

“W-well,” Jun started. “I think I just managed to try some new things,” he said before taking a sip of coffee. His words weren’t lies but he felt nervous when Ohno stared at him weirdly.

 

“Hmm, I see,” Ohno replied. “It just feels like I watched a young man grow into an adult in a short span of time,” he remarked.

 

“I hate it when you speak like a poet,” Jun chuckled into his bitter drink.

 

“Okay, then maybe I’ll be more straightforward,” Ohno said, scratching his nose. “You’ve finally had sex with someone.” He laughed before he took another bite of his meal.

 

Jun blinked a few times. Was that a joke? Should he laugh so that Ohno would not be suspicious? He did try but it was the fakest laugh that made Ohno just raised an eyebrow.

 

“Jun-kun, there’s no need to be shy about it,” Ohno said. He took Jun’s hand and then rubbed the wrist. “I didn’t imagine you’d be into something like this.” He raised the hand to inspect the bruise caused by the cuffs.

 

“Ohno-kun, I don’t know what you’re…” Jun started, afraid that Ohno had found out his little adventures. That would be the most embarrassing thing.

 

“Jun-kun, I’ve known you for a long time. And I know very well that deep within you, you wanted to try some things that you wouldn’t dare say to anyone else. I am not _anyone else_ ,” Ohno added, rubbing the bluish mark delicately.

 

Jun felt like a little kid caught stealing. “I… you’re not going to tell others, are you?” he said in a small voice.

 

“You know me,” Ohno replied with a shrug.

 

For a moment, Jun felt that he could trust Ohno. He could tell him about what he had done for the past few days. But something on the back of Jun’s head made him bite his own tongue to stop himself. “Ow!” he complained, clamping his hand over his mouth in sudden pain.

 

Ohno sighed. “Jun-kun, I don’t really know what’s up but you’re free to stay or leave today. You didn’t seem to be in a good mood.”

 

“N-no! I’m alright!”

 

Ohno shook his head. “Maybe I’ll just wait for the next full moon so that I can finally paint you nicely,” he said. He pointed at the calendar that showed it was full moon on that night. “It would have been a good background up there on the rooftop.”

 

“Sorry I disappointed you,” Jun apologized. He was guilty, yet he was also relieved. Ohno is a good person, but Jun was not ready to share his thoughts to anyone. Not yet.

 

***

 

Jun slowly woke up to the sensation of someone touching his thigh. He froze, not daring to move a muscle. He tried to control his breathing, tried to pretend that he was still asleep. Maybe if he rolls to the side, the person touching him would think better and stop.

 

Jun moved a bit, trying to move away from the hand touching him. But instead of moving away, Jun almost gasped when he felt that his movement only allowed the man to pull down his pajamas and underwear. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tight, just hoping that the man would leave if he curls up.

 

There was movement, and he felt the man lie down behind him. Jun could feel the stranger’s hard cock through the fabric, poking at his exposed bottom.

 

Jun felt the man’s heavy breathing on his own ear. He could somehow feel that the man was aroused. Jun was also becoming aroused, his exposed cock slowly hardening. He felt the man’s hand wrap around him. And then he heard a low chuckle that made him shiver.

 

Did the man know he was awake? It would be embarrassing if Jun would let a random stranger fuck him like that. He decided to close his eyes, to try to pretend that he did not know what was happening. He shut his eyes tight and hoped that the man did not hear him groan a little when the stranger moved his body a little forcefully, and started to enter him slowly while he stroked Jun’s buttocks.

 

Jun felt tears in his eyes as he resisted the urge to scream. The man did not even consider preparing him so there was sharp pain when the stranger bottomed up. He started thrusting, the pace slowly getting faster until Jun could feel his whole body moving due to the impact. He knew he moaned at some point but he just kept his eyes shut. He would wake up the next day and this didn’t happen.

 

Jun’s hard cock was a nuisance. He wanted to touch himself so badly. How could a man assaulting him be a turn on?

 

He did not even know why he was so thankful when the man started pumping his cock, aligning it to the rhythm of his thrusts. The man was also moaning in pleasure, and there was a point when he did not care anymore; he lifted Jun’s leg and hooked it over his shoulder, and thrusted too hard that Jun’s head was already hitting the headboard.

 

Jun finally came, his cum spilling on the man’s hand. He felt the man wipe it on Jun’s abdomen. The man continued fucking Jun and Jun was just wishing that this would end as he had become more sensitive; each thrust of the stranger was becoming too much to bear.

 

Jun just felt the man’s thrust became erratic. The breathing was also faster and Jun could feel himself getting hard again as he heard the man’s continuous moaning. The man pushed his cock harder and groaned, “Fuck…”

 

Jun felt the man slowly pull out of him. He did not bother returning his pajama bottoms but placed the thick duvet on Jun. Jun felt the stranger gently stroke his already sweaty hair before walking away. He was only able to open his eyes once he heard the door open and close.

 

***

 

“I thought you fell asleep for real,” Nino remarked. Jun slowly opened his eyes and found Nino lying on his belly while he continued playing with his Switch.

 

“Yeah, I did,” Jun chuckled. He found his pajamas and wore it under the duvet before pushing it away.

 

“You’re interesting.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m not judging your preferences. You look hot. You can definitely get someone with you. Masaki and I have met people less hot than you.” Nino scratched his brow. “But I’m wondering why you wanted this kind of fantasy.” Nino pursed his lips. “No, don’t answer.”

 

Jun remembered when he presented his fantasy to the couple. Nino and Masaki looked at each other silently, as if they were telepathically communicating. Because of that silence, Jun wanted to call it off. However, Masaki looked at him and smiled. There was a certain expression in his eyes that made Jun feel a little uncomfortable. Was Masaki boring into his soul, managing to interpret why Jun wanted that?

 

If they’re going to ask Jun, he would not know the answer as well. It did make him guilty, having those kinds of fantasies. It’s like something that he should hate himself, but instead, the idea of being assaulted turned him on. That didn’t really look normal.

 

Nevertheless, Masaki agreed. Nino just shrugged, saying he didn’t find that very interesting so he would just transfer to another bedroom and study (or play his game).

 

“If that will make you feel better, it’s alright,” Masaki had said when Jun was about to take back what he requested.

 

Jun was silent for a moment, thinking of how selfish he was, requesting for this. “Was it weird?” Jun said aloud, laughing a little. “Well, I can’t go around freaking people and saying that I have some weird… thoughts.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Nino responded. “Don’t think too much about my reaction earlier,” he assured. “We’ve had a playmate before who requested the same thing. She ended up crying after the session and thanked us.” He looked at Jun with a sympathetic expression. “Maybe it’s cathartic. Maybe it’s just her kink. I have no right to judge.”

 

Jun blinked, processing what Nino had said. He tried to steer the conversation away. “Fine, fine. I’m weird. But you and Masaki-kun, you’re both doctors. Does the world know that you take in people for threesomes?”

 

Nino frowned. “Well, there were some people in the hospital who really wanted to be fucked by my baby but I set the rules. Number one rule is that the people who sleep with us should not be head-over-heels Masaki.” Nino replied. “That’s why I do the picking. But since I don’t go out, I use the internet. I don’t pick people from the hospital. It’s also risky.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Jun replied with a nod. “But when did you realize that you’re like… this?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“You know…?” Jun couldn’t find the word.

 

“Tsk,” Nino said with a smirk, putting down his game. “We’ve taught you some stuff, including not being shy in saying dirty things.”

 

Jun took a deep breath. “Fine. When did you start fucking around?”

 

“Masaki and I are childhood friends. He’s a pervert most of the time but was actually scared about the real thing. That’s why I initiated it. I seduced him.” Nino laughed before he stood up. “We had to separate when we were studying, I got to play around with other people a bit.” He had a dreamy expression in his face, “I met Masaki again when I started working in our current hospital. Cheesy, but I guess we’re made for each other.” Nino’s dreamy face suddenly changed. He gasped in realization. “Oh, I think I realize what you’re looking for, really.” He then gave a smirk.

 

“Huh? What do you think it is?” Jun asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You’re looking for someone whom you will trust 100%,” Nino said, his tone and expression serious. “I know you trust us, and we are very honored that you do. But I do believe you’re looking for that person whom you can be freaky and also cuddly with.” Nino pursed his lips. “Hey, we’re okay with cuddling, but based from experience, cuddling with your love is still the best.” He really did have those dreamy eyes when he talked about Masaki and their love.

 

The bathroom door opened and Masaki got out, a towel around his hips. Jun watched as Nino hugged his boyfriend’s waist and smiled happily when Masaki ruffled his hair.

 

Jun sighed. Maybe Nino’s right. Well, he sometimes cuddled with Nino after they had sex and it was warm and comfortable. But he could really see that the smile Nino had when Masaki hugs him was different. It wasn’t just lust or comfort, you would see that there was something very deep behind it.

 

“What’s wrong with our lovely unicorn?” Masaki asked, going through his drawers and putting on some sweatpants. He was still topless when he sat on the bed and stroked Jun’s hair like he was some kind of pet.

 

“He wants to feel loved,” Nino teased as he sat behind Masaki, putting his arms around the naked abdomen.

 

Masaki smiled. Jun didn’t know if it was his usual playful smile, or if he was feeling pity towards him. “I wish you all the best, Jun-chan,” he whispered. “But while you’re waiting for your true love, you can always play with us.” He turned his head to the side to kiss Nino’s lips. “At least you’ll have a skill set in the field of sex that you can be proud of when you finally meet your true love,” he said, beaming at Jun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short and tame update :D

“Ohno-kun, have you ever been in love?” Jun asked while he watched Ohno paint his living room wall. Jun had requested Ohno to do it. There was actually no need to paint his wall but Jun realized that he just wanted to see Ohno, and maybe have a meal with him.

 

Ohno paused. He cutely turned around from his sitting position to face Jun. “Well, I’ll be lying if I say I haven’t.”

 

“Did you ever have a girlfriend?” Jun frowned and rephrased his question. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

 

“I had,” Ohno said with a nod. He turned around and started painting the flower on the wall again. “Why do you ask?”

 

“N-nothing,” Jun answered in a stutter. He turned around and busied himself wiping his already clean kitchen counter.

 

Ohno hummed. For a few moments, there was only silence, and Jun could hear clearly the sound of Ohno’s brush tapping against the tin can of paint. Unlike the usual comfortable silence that Jun gets from Ohno, he was suddenly very anxious. Why did he even ask that question?

 

“Jun-kun, a lot of people liked you at school,” Ohno remarked. “You’re very handsome, but also very weird at the same time. It’s like you attract people with your handsomeness, but also push people away because of your quirks.”

 

Jun felt a little sting in his chest. Was he really like that? He was actually aware of people liking him, but Jun never really cared. Sometimes, he was teased because of his weird, borderline arrogant attitude, but he also learned to tone down. Ohno taught him how to tone down.

 

“Why are you saying those embarrassing stuff? Those were years ago,” Jun murmured with heat creeping up his cheeks. He hoped Ohno wouldn’t suddenly look at him and notice how embarrassed he was listening to that awkward teenage era.

 

“It’s like you’re keeping something in,” Ohno just said simply. He grunted as he jumped down the ladder. “I’m done.”

 

Jun turned around and saw a large rose of blue color on its way to bloom, in the middle of the wall in gradient colors. “It’s really pretty. Thanks, Ohno-kun.”

 

Ohno smiled at Jun and wiped his nose, blue paint staining his nose. Jun felt his heart skip a beat at that moment. “What?” Ohno asked, squinting a little.

 

Jun blinked a few times and tried to think of an excuse. “You, you got something on your nose,” Jun managed to say with a grin. He took some tissues and tried to wipe the spot. However, it only got worse. Jun frowned and tried to wipe it harder, making Ohno pout a bit. His fingers accidentally touched Ohno’s thin lips.

 

Jun really didn’t know but he felt like the surroundings became a blur. He just froze there, his fingers still on Ohno’s lips. He could feel heat from his fingertips, his chest painful, and his ears ringing.

 

“Well, tissues won’t work,” Ohno chuckled, waking Jun up from his trance.

 

“W-what? Oh, yeah,” Jun sighed, backing away. He shivered a bit. “Go to the bathroom,” he suggested, laughing forcefully. “And go home,” he added, pulling out his phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun just needs to admit something to himself. Sho drops by to "help" him.

“What, did you get a boner inhaling paint?” Sho teased as he hastily removed Jun’s shirt in between kisses.

 

“Shut up,” Jun replied, biting Sho’s lips in the process. He could still smell fresh paint; he told Sho not to touch the wall painted by Ohno earlier.

 

Jun had told Ohno that he had to do something and cancelled their plan to have lunch together. However, Jun also contacted Sho, who gladly accepted the invitation. He actually thought it was for free lunch.

 

Well, Sho ended up eating something else, kneeling on the floor with Jun’s cock in his mouth.

 

Jun closed his eyes as he let his head fall on the soft couch. Sho has gotten really good at giving head while claiming that he didn’t really feel the need to sleep with someone else except for Jun. But Sho was doing it so well, Jun could only close his eyes and drown at the sensation.

 

“Ohno-kun…” Jun murmured. He gasped when he realized that he had uttered a different name. It was a bit embarrassing, especially if Sho heard it. But it seems like he didn’t as he was still busy licking and sucking Jun’s dick.

 

He gave a tap on Sho’s shoulder to stop him and adjusted himself to let Sho lie down on the couch. “Are you sure we’re gonna do it here?” Sho asked uneasily.

 

“I can always have this cleaned,” Jun whispered impatiently as he wore his protection. Sho had prepared himself while he gave Jun a blow job so it was so easy for Jun to penetrate Sho. Both of them made satisfied moans as Jun entered Sho completely.

 

“I might get a bit harsh,” Jun said, moving his hips a little.

 

“No worries, I kinda like it hard,” Sho chuckled. His laugh turned to a choke as Jun thrust hard.

 

Jun knew he was very much horny and impatient, as he almost raised Sho’s legs. The other man was a moaning mess underneath him as Jun pushed himself in, devoid of any rhythm. He just wanted to indulge himself at the hotness enveloping him.

 

“J-Jun…” Sho breathed out in between gasps. He pulled Jun towards him, kissing Jun hungrily as he raised his hips to meet his lover’s. Jun pumped Sho’s erect cock, making Sho release dirty sounds that filled the silent living room. Sho came with a loud groan. He looked at Jun with a sated smile and nodded.

 

Jun raised his head and held on to the couch as he thrust his cock inside Sho’s twitching hole. His eyes accidentally caught sight of the painting, the rich blue reminding him of Ohno’s painted nose, and the heat Jun felt when Ohno’s lips touched his fingers. Jun placed his fingers on Sho’s lips and the man took it as a silent order to lick and suck on the fingers.

 

The act was enough to bring Jun to his orgasm. He kept on moving his hips, riding through his orgasm until he came down from his high. He gently pulled out of Sho, making his partner moan.

 

“Are you alright?” Jun asked Sho, who seemed to be out of breath.

 

Sho laughed a little as he took the tower from Sho to wipe himself. “Yeah,” he answered. “It’s great, as usual.”

 

Jun closed his eyes as he leaned on Sho’s shoulder. “Jun-san?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I heard you say his name,” Sho whispered quietly. “It’s okay, I’m not mad or anything. But this is not the first time I heard you say his name. Whoever he is, you must be thirsting on him a lot.”

 

Jun tiredly hit Sho’s head, making the other laugh. “This is why I like you better when sucking dick. I don’t hear any smartass words from you.”

 

“Ha! At least I get confirmation that I’m now officially good in sucking dick,” Sho just replied with a smug look. Both of them laughed afterwards.

 

Jun let Sho fall asleep on his couch while he looked at the flower painting Ohno left in his home. It was not the smell of paint that got him off and he knew that. Jun shook his head. He couldn’t think of his friend that way. It seemed really dirty and disrespectful. Also, he did not even know what Ohno thought of him.

 

What does Ohno think of Jun, anyway? He always talked to Jun as if he’s younger, and sometimes talks to him as if he’s a little boy. It did make Jun feel small because Ohno, even though he looked nonchalant a lot of times, was a very great and talented person.

 

“You know, Jun-san, if you’re so bold to sleep with random people from the internet, you should be bold enough to actually talk about your feelings,” Sho groggily said. Jun placed a throw pillow over his face to shut him up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, someone let his feelings out!

“Ohno-kun,” Jun breathed out, surprised, when he saw the man by the station, giving him a small wave. Ohno had been staring at his direction. Jun just got down from Masaki and Nino’s car. He looked back at the couple and it seemed like the two were just telepathically communicating again; After their short eye-to-eye conversation, Nino looked at Jun with a smirk on his lips and Masaki was raising his fist as if saying ‘good luck’.

 

The car drove off, leaving Jun at the side walk. He slowly crossed the road at green, rearranging his clothes and scarf, and trying to move as if he wasn’t just railed hard earlier. Jun knew very well that he had bruises and hickeys, and of course, it wouldn’t be appropriate for Ohno to see that; it was already very embarrassing to be caught climbing down some stranger’s handsome car.

 

Jun felt a myriad of emotions while he watched Ohno still stand there, staring at him. He felt guilty, as if he was caught red-handed. He felt embarrassed because Ohno seemed to be waiting for him. And he also felt like his heart was beating faster than usual, seeing Ohno wearing fitted black jeans and a plain white shirt.

 

“Jun-kun, let’s go back home together?” Ohno asked when they’re already face-to-face.

 

“Uh, you didn’t need to wait for me,” Jun replied, rubbing his nape anxiously. “Seriously.”

 

“I see,” Ohno answered with a nod. It was one of the usual answers, but Jun, awfully observant of how Ohno moved around, felt a little coldness in the response. “Why didn’t you ask your friend to drop you in your house?”

 

“Ah,” Jun tried to think fast of a lie. “They’re not really passing by our area so I just asked them to drop me off.”

 

Ohno nodded, seemingly satisfied with the reply. Jun tried not to wince when Ohno grabbed his still painful wrist. “You don’t seem to be in a good physical condition today.”

 

“Are you mad?” Jun suddenly blurted out, ignoring the nice guy comment, dying to apologize to Ohno after he hastily drove him out of his apartment. He didn’t even have a good reason why he suddenly cancelled on the two of them eating pasta on that day. Jun just couldn’t tell the truth about how he was so horny. And why? Is it because of…?

 

“Why will I be mad?” Ohno chuckled. “If this was about the last weekend, I’m very cool with it. I mean,” Ohno placed his hands inside his pockets, “I’m used to you being so secretive.” He turned to Jun. “I actually like you because of that, you’re like some mystery waiting to be unfolded.”

 

“You… what?” Jun looked at Ohno, wondering if he heard his friend correctly.

 

“I like you?” Ohno then frowned. “Yeah, maybe I’m too late to say that, since you’re enjoying the company of other people.”

 

“No, I… you’re not… Ohno-kun,” Jun didn’t really know what to say. Sho had told him that he liked Ohno. Nino and Masaki teased Jun that he certainly liked someone. Looking at Ohno, he wondered if he really liked his friend in a romantic way.

 

Ohno just smiled, slowly letting go of Jun’s hand. “It’s okay. I don’t need a response yet. But it would be good to let me know if you have a boyfriend.”

 

“I don’t have one,” Jun answered quickly. “I just need to process things.”

 

Ohno nodded again and took out his phone. “Remember our agreement that you will model for me on the next full moon? That will be a week from now. Is that agreement still on?”

 

“Yeah,” Jun replied, feeling a little guilty that he made Ohno’s confession seem flat and hopeless. “I… I promise I’ll give you an answer at that time.”

 

Ohno shook his head. “There’s no need to promise that, Jun-kun. It’s okay.” He sighed. “See you next week!” he waved before he went down the stairs leading to the platform.

 

Jun just stood there, almost forgetting about how his whole body still ached from his session with the two doctors. He thought hard about Ohno’s confession, and what he felt about Ohno, and how he imagined Ohno to be holding him while he was with other men. Did he really like Ohno that way? Or was he just lusting about his friend?

 

He grabbed his phone. “I’m sorry to bother you again at this moment but I just need someone to talk to.”

 

***

 

“He confessed that he liked you?” Sho tried to suppress a girly giggle. He was really enjoying this. Jun frowned at his friend. “How can you be so stupid?”

 

“If you know that dude personally, you’ll understand me. Nobody can read his emotions,” Jun replied exasperatedly.

 

“But doesn’t this make things easier for you? I mean, you keep on moaning his name when we have sex that sometimes, I don’t even know what I’m doing in the room with you,” Sho joked, folding his arms. “This is your chance! I wonder if he’s top or bottom.”

 

“Sho-san!” Jun reprimanded. He blushed as the question now popped in his head. Well, he was ready either way. “I was caught off guard because he used to have girlfriends.”

 

“Well, that doesn’t matter. His eyes are on you now,” Sho said before he drank his beer.

 

“You are useless,” Jun said.

 

Sho shrugged. “You know very well that my only experience is being with you. That only trained me for the sex and for dealing with your mood swings. But all I can say is go for it.”

 

Jun sighed. “I wish you got a dick stuffed in your mouth right now because you’re not talking sense.”

 

“I know you by now. When you talk about stuffing your dick inside my mouth, that means I’m correct and you just don’t want to admit it.” Sho hummed. “How about talking to your couple friends? I mean they have the relationship experience so I guess they’ll be more helpful.”


End file.
